


Puppy Love

by babthebroadwaygoldfish



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Meet-Cute, Modern AU, One Shot, its all pretty sweet, oc charles the dog, oc daisy the dog, race has a therapy dog, the newsies have dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babthebroadwaygoldfish/pseuds/babthebroadwaygoldfish
Summary: Spot really loved Daisy the dog but she can be a tad problematic.





	Puppy Love

Spot loved Daisy, he really did, but Spot was pretty sure he had found the most inconvenient dog to live in New York. Daisy was the sweetest mutt he had met, but she was extremely restless, so his first thought was to take her to a dog park, but he soon found a problem. The dog was terrified of legit everything that moved. Any time a person would try to pet her, or another dog would approach her she would go running with her tale between her legs. 

So here he was in the least populated dog park in New York he could find with a scared looking Daisy clinging to his heals. He was jogging around so she would get her energy out, but he and Daisy were interrupted when Spot rammed into something, well as Spot stepped back rubbing his shoulder and saw what he hit, someone. 

Standing in front of Spot was a lanky looking blond boy holding what looked like a giant marshmallow. Upon closer inspection Spot realized that what he was holding a small poodle like dog. He couldn’t help but think that the guy was cute.

“So sorry man” Spot spat out as he realized he had just barreled into this guy and was now just staring at him “I was running with my dog an-” as he said this he became very aware that Daisy was cowering behind him, looking petrified. He quickly lost his train of thought and turned to his dog to calm her down.

The blond stranger looked concerned as he squatted down in front of Spot and Daisy, “Is she ok?” he asked nervously as he set down the fluff of a dog.

Spot simply nodded and continued to sit and pet the shivering dog, who still looked scared but seemed to calm down some. Spot wasn’t paying enough attention to notice that the stranger’s dog was slowly approaching him and Daisy. That was until he felt Daisy relax almost completely as he pet her and looked down to see that the poodle dog had curled up between Daisy’s front legs. 

“How-, how did he do that?” Spot asked looking shocked at the change in character in his dog. He looked at the dog’s owner for answers but simply got a shrug and a smirk for a reply.

“Charles is a therapy dog, he helps calm me down when I’m anxious, so I guess he does the same with anxious dogs” he said casually, standing up and brushing off his jeans. “I’m Race by the way” he said sticking out his hand to Spot who was still in shock. 

He quickly stood up and shook his hand mumbling “Spot” eyes never leaving the two dogs on the ground, Daisy sniffing Charles’s ears while he sat patiently. He only looked up when he realized the boy- Race, was laughing. 

“What’s so funny?” he said defensively crossing his arms in front of him. Race looked at him with the same smirk from earlier and replied, still laughing a bit. 

“It’s just that, ya know, if I yelled your name right now, I’m pretty sure at least three dogs will come running”. Spot blushed at the answer, looking around, embarrassed.

“First off” he said matter-of-factually “you’re not one to talk, ‘Race’. And second off,” he continued, this time with less confidence “it’s a nickname, so I didn’t get to pick it, plus it’s better than my real name.” 

Race looked surprised with his and answer, but soon is smirk returned. “And what is your real name?” He asked cockily, making Spot’s stomach turn over. 

“Nope.” He said quickly, regaining his confidence “You have to be at least a level 12 friend to unlock that”. Race’s face dropped, but only for a second as he saw the two dogs, now playing in the grass together.

“If our dogs can be friends, why can’t we?” he asked resuming his smirk and taking a step towards Spot, who was very aware of the space between them. He looked at Race, then back to Daisy who was looking happier than she had in a while. He finally gave in and sighed, turning back to Race.

“Fine” he said holding out his hand “give me your phone.” Race obliged, handing over his phone as Spot put in his number. He handed it back with a small smile on his face, before he looked at the time and groaned internally. He probably should have headed back with Daisy five minutes ago. 

“I gotta go, but text me, ok?” He said as he clipped Daisy’s leash back onto her collar. Race nodded as he jogged off with Daisy, picking her up and sticking her in his bag as he got to the subway.

As he got in and grabbed a seat, his phone dinged. He pulled it out to see a notification from an unknown number reading ‘So what level friend am I so far? ;)’

Spot felt himself smile at his phone as he read the text. He really did love Daisy.

**Author's Note:**

> just a short little one shot that I made. do all the good stuff underneath if you please


End file.
